sonnywithachancefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sonny at the Falls
"Sonny at the Falls" ("Sunny no The Falls") é o terceiro episódio de Sunny entre Estrelas. Trama Os membros do elenco do Sem Sentido! ficam com ciúmes quando eles estão sendo mal servido no refeitório, enquanto o elenco do MacKenzie Falls recebe lagosta e bife. Sonny, em uma tentativa de aliviar o elenco do Sem Sentido! do mau humor, apresenta um novo desenho que ela escreveu sobre super-heróis idiotas, mas em vez de gostar da idéia, eles zombam dela e tiram sarro da sua idéia. Chad decide tirar proveito desta oportunidade já que Sem Sentido! ficou mais popular depois que Sunny se juntou ao elenco e ele elabora um plano para colocar uma rivalidade entre Sonny e seus colegas de elenco, convidando-a para MacKenzie Falls. Sonny é pego por seus companheiros de elenco quando eles decidem reclamar por qual motivo Chade obtem um bife da senhora do almoço. As coisas tomam um rumo pior e o resto do elenco do Sem Sentido! proibem Sunny de entrar na Sala da Contra-Regra e de participar do Sem Sentido!. Após ser banida, Sonny decide sair e se juntar aos Falls. No dia seguinte, ela se senta na mesa do elenco de MacKenzie Falls ao invés de se juntar à turma do Sem Sentido!. Quando Zora, Nico, Grady e Tawni entram no refeitório, Sonny finge se divertir com a turma do MacKenzie Falls. Tawni fica com ciúmes pela Sunny ter lagosta no almoço, dizendo que ela que era digna da lagosta, até que, Zora esbofeiteia e diz para ela sair dessa. O elenco do Sem Sentido! tenta mostrar para Sonny como eles estão se divertindo, mesmo ela fingindo se divertir na mesa do elenco do Mackenzie Falls. Eles pensam que Sonny ainda é sua amiga, até que eles veem que ela está vestindo o uniforme de Mackenzie Falls. Eles decidem se desculpar e pedir para Sunny voltar. Zora decide ir ao estúdio do Mackenzie Falls, a fim de falar com Sonny. Após os relatos de Zora sobre o que aconteceu, essa experiência faz Tawni se preocupar com Sunny, assim, decidir trazê-la de volta. O elenco do Sem Sentido! se vestem como os personagens de super-heróis idiotas que anteriormente rejeitaram. Ao chegarem no estúdio de MacKenzie Falls, Portlyn, sem querer, revela o plano de Chad para separar Sonny de seus amigos. Ao escutar isso, Sunny se junta aos seus amigos, revelando ser também uma "idiota", assim como eles. Rapidamente, Sonny manda o elenco do Sem Sentido! roubarem tudo de bom do estúdio de Chad. Depois, vemos o quadro do "Loser Force Five" ("Quinteto Otários"). onde um ladrão rouba um banco de Metropoloploplis e o Bebê Robô (Nico) lança um cocô-er-ang (um bumerangue cocô) no ladrão, mas ele vem de volta para atingir os super-heróis. Quadros do Sem Sentido! *'Loser Force Five' Elenco * Demi Lovato como Sonny Munroe * Tiffany Thornton como Tawni Hart * Sterling Knight como Chad Dylan Cooper * Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris * Doug Brochu como Grady Mitchell * Allisyn Ashley Arm como Zora Lancaster Atores Convidados * Jillian Murray como Portlyn Maddison * Wendy Worthington como Brenda Curiosidades *Esse episódio e "The Legend of Candy Face" são as únicas vezes em que vemos Sonny vestindo um uniforme de Mackenzie Falls. *O elenco do Mackenzie Falls não são desconhecidos neste episódio. Alguns deles apareceram em "West Coast Story". *Esse episódio é o primeiro a mencionar o ódio de Chad para Zac Efron. Mais tarde, ela se torna uma gag recorrente ao longo da série. Galeria 03_bannedfromtheprophouse.jpg|Sunny é banida da Sala das Contra-Regras. 03_sonnyinmackfallsuniform.jpg|Sunny como um membro do MacKenzie Falls. 03_loserforcefourandsonny.jpg|Quinteto Otário! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Primeira Temporada